


Travelling with my Stepdad

by LiamTBoy



Series: My Stepdaddy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Impregnation Fetish, Incest, Other, Stepdad, Stepfather, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, stepdaddy, underage impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamTBoy/pseuds/LiamTBoy
Summary: My stepdad takes me on a camping trip that turns into something more.





	Travelling with my Stepdad

After that first weekend, we began fucking regularly. Staying after dinner watching a movie became a nightly ritual for us and for my family. Nobody ever suspected anything. My mom would pick up the table, do the dishes and then go to bed. My stepdad and I always stayed up watching movies, and once we heard my mom and siblings were asleep, we would fuck like rabbits.  
He made me take the pill because he refused to use a rubber, but we would always pretend we weren't taking any precautions.

Every time my mom said she had to travel for work I would soak my underwear just thinking about my daddy's cock spearing my pussy.

One time he took me on a camping trip, just the two of us.

At that time he had one of those trucks with a little room/bed behind the seats.

We took off early, a few hours before dawn, once we left our neighborhood he looked at me and looked down on his crotch significantly. I unzipped his pants and began stroking his cock slowly. He hummed in pleasure and moved his hips so I would go faster. With one hand, he grabbed the back of my head and lowered me to his cock.  
I licked the head, twirling my tongue around and sucking it fast. He moaned, without taking his eyes off the road, and pushed my head deeper making me deepthroat him. I gagged around his cock, trying to breathe through my nose as my throat constricted him. I knew what he liked, so I relaxed completely and he began to fuck my mouth faster, pushing his cock as deep as he could. My gurgling noises made him fuck me with abandon and a few minutes later I felt him tense and fill my mouth with his hot cum.

\- Swallow all...don't let out a single drop- he said firmly. He kept me there a few more minutes and then let me go.

I was winded, and horny haven't been able to cum.

\- Take off your pants. Just your pants, we're still in the city after all.

I sat next to him, with my legs spread and my glistening pussy dripping over the seat.

In between maneuvers he would rub my boypussy enough to make me incredibly horny, but not enough to make me cum. He kept edging me until we arrived at a gas station outside the city.

-Stay here, I'm gonna go get some smokes- he said before going out.

I waited alone, and scared. The parking lot was filled with trucks and truck drivers. For a moment I imagined what could happen if I went out in the state I was....gangrape was the first thing in my mind and I felt my pussy drip some more.

My stepdad came back and hanged the blackout curtains on the windows. He sat and took out his cock.

\- Straddle me.

I went to sit looking at him, but he turned me around.

\- Lean on the steering wheel.

I leaned forward and he rubbed the tip of his cock on my pussy. I whimpered and sat on it feeling it stretch until his entire shaft disappeared inside me. We both moaned. He began to move me up and down very slowly, making me hiss in pleasure.

Suddenly I remembered something with horror, I wasn't on the pill. I had to stop it two weeks earlier for some blood tests and didn't take it again.

\- Da..d.....dad! -he moved me faster, he always got hornier when I call him daddy."Daddy stop...please"

He slammed into me faster, growling and digging his hands on my hips.

\- Dad....please....I'm not on the pill.

He grunted but stood still, I looked over my shoulder and saw a glint of lust in his eyes. Something primal. I couldn't help the whine that came out of my mouth.

I felt his cock getting harder still, and swell in me, he began to rub my clit and I gasped as he resumed fucking me with renewed vigor. My needy panting turned into screams of pleasure. I could hear the other truckers cheering outside.

\- Please, daddy!!- I was confused.

\- Fuck!- He growled.- I'm gonna fill you with my cum!"

His cock was tensing, I could feel his balls getting ready. My pussy was gushing and I was screaming uncontrollably. Fear and lust taking over my body. I imagined myself being impregnated by him and I moaned wantonly. I gave in completely.

\- I'm gonna get you pregnant, boy! Your belly will swell with my bastard- He put my hand on my belly.- Fuck!

\- Yes, daddy, yes!!

He pounded me harder.

\- Fuck me, daddy! fuck me!!!

He put his hands on my shoulder for leverage and lifted his hips to slam into me faster. I yowled in pleasure begging for his cum.  
With one last thrust, he shoved himself in me and I felt his cock spurting cum inside my womb flooding it. My body shuddered, my eyes rolled back in my head, and I screamed as the most powerful orgasm I've ever felt took over me.

He slammed his hips a couple of more times stuffing me so full of his cum that some began to drip around it.

I went limp over the steering wheel. My body twitching. He lifted me up, laid me next to him, grabbed a plug from the glove box and shove it in my pussy.

I was drowsy.

\- You'll leave that plugin until I say so- I nodded and closed my eyes.

I heard him pick up his cell phone.

"Hey, love! Guess what? I got that job I told you about!... Yes, I need to go North and pick up the loads and then take them South to the Oil Fields. Yes...It's like you imagined 9 to 10 months....yep, I'll take him with me, this would be good for him....No no, he's sleeping now, I'll make him call you later in the morning...Ok, I love you too...bye!"

What had just happened? My face must have shown my surprise because he looked at me and smirked.

\- Yes, boy, you're mine for the next ten months....your mom agreed to let me take you on the next job. Ten months driving around the country. We'll see how much I can make that belly swell....and no one at home would know....

I should have been scared....but I won't lie to you....all I felt was pure uncontrollable lust.

 

To be continued.

\------------------------------------------


End file.
